Our Secret
by MaeFanfic
Summary: (Kamenashi Kazuya x Tanaka Koki) Ils s'aiment et personne ne le sait, jusqu'au jour où... Désolée je suis nulle en résumé. C'est mon tout premier écrit (et le premier terminé lol) donc soyez indulgents...


- Salut !

- Ah Kame, bonjour !

**Kazuya venait d'arriver dans la loge que le groupe occuperait aujourd'hui. Ce jour-là, ils avaient une séance photo qui durerait tout l'après-midi. Nakamaru était déjà arrivé, et il reconnut les affaires de Koki un peu plus loin, signe qu'il devait être dans les parages.**

- Taguchi et Ueda ne sont pas arrivés ?

- Non pas encore, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder.

- Et Koki ?

- Je crois qu'il est parti fumer.

- Ah, ok.

**Il s'avança alors dans la pièce et déposa ses affaires sur une table avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise se trouvant devant. Il avait bien envie de s'en griller une aussi, mais il avait la flemme de sortir. Il avait travaillé toute la matinée et il était déjà fatigué. L'après-midi promettait d'être longue. Il souffla en appuyant sa tête dans sa paume, fermant les yeux pour essayer de récupérer un peu. Mais il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard quand un bonjour sonore retentit dans la pièce. Sans même regarder le nouvel arrivant, il pouvait voir son énorme sourire, qui certes était parfois réconfortant, mais qui dans ces moments-là étaient plutôt exaspérant. Il était peut être injuste, mais quand il était fatigué, il n'aimait pas voir les autres en pleine forme. Il lui répondit alors d'une voix morne en refermant les yeux. Mais il sursauta juste après quand il reçut une grande claque dans le dos.**

- Bah alors Kamenashi-kun, t'as l'air fatigué ! **s'amusa le grand brun avant d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin sans même attendre de réponse.**

**Kazuya souffla à nouveau, tentant de se contrôler pour ne pas s'énerver. Mais heureusement à ce moment-là, Koki entra dans la pièce.**

- Oh, salut les gars ! **lança-t-il aux deux nouveaux venus, un sourire dans la voix.**

**Il s'avança d'abord vers Taguchi avec qui il échangea une poignée de main, puis vint vers Kazuya. Il prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui, répandant une agréable odeur de tabac autour de lui. Le plus jeune inspira avec délice ce parfum, ce qui n'échappa pas au brun.**

- En fumer une serait plus efficace**, remarqua-t-il en souriant.**

- Je sais, mais c'est trop loin.

- Fatigué ?

- Hm, mais c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude**, relativisa-t-il.** Ça va depuis l'autre fois ?

- Oh oui tranquille. Et toi tu travailles pas trop ?

- C'est un peu plus calme, c'est vrai, mais je suis quand même pas mal occupé.

- Tu devrais penser à te reposer de temps en temps**, conseilla le rappeur avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.**

**Kazuya sourit à cette remarque mais n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. Ueda venait de faire son entrée, suivit de près par leur manager. Ils se regroupèrent donc tous pour écouter les explications de l'homme, puis se dispersèrent à nouveau afin de se préparer pour le shoot. Celui d'aujourd'hui était important puisqu'ils faisaient les photos pour la pochette de leur nouvel album. Ils avaient déjà parlés du concept et des vêtements lors de précédentes réunions et entamaient donc la phase finale du projet. Ils étaient tous excités et à la fois impatients, puisque cet album signifiait aussi une tournée. Ils n'en avaient pas eu depuis presque deux ans, celle de l'année dernière ayant été annulée à cause de la terrible catastrophe qui s'était produite en début d'année, et cela leur manquait.**

**Ils commencèrent par des photos de groupe, puis enchaineraient avec les solos avant de terminer sur de nouvelles prises tous ensemble. La première partie s'était finie rapidement, puis ils eurent chacun une attente plus ou moins longue pendant laquelle les autres passaient. Après avoir fini son shoot, Kazuya vint s'asseoir à côté de Ueda qui devait être le dernier.**

- Ça repousse ! **remarqua-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres.**

**L'autre grogna un peu de mécontentement mais le laissa faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils regardèrent en silence Koki prendre la pose un peu plus loin, puis Kazuya finit par rompre le silence. En effet, il rigola quelques secondes d'une pitrerie que le brun venait de faire avant de prendre quelques nouvelles de son ami.**

- Ça va en ce moment le travail ? **demanda-t-il sans toutefois détourner le regard du rappeur.**

- Oui oui ça va.

- J'ai regardé ton émission l'autre jour. Ça à l'air de te plaire.

- Oui c'est vraiment amusant**, confirma-t-il.**

- Toi aussi d'ailleurs**, remarqua Kame en se retournant vers Nakamaru.**

- J'avoue que c'était dur au début de se lever tôt, mais maintenant ça va et j'apprends pleins de choses**, répondit-il en souriant.**

- C'est bien, je suis content pour vous. Mais finalement y'a que Taguchi qui fait rien**, remarqua-t-il en charriant le plus grand.**

- Oui mais moi je suis occupé**, répondit celui-ci, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.**

- T'es toujours dans le coréen ?

- Oui, j'apprends tout les jours**, confirma-t-il, fier de lui.**

- Je sais pas comment tu fais, moi je pourrais jamais faire un truc comme ça**, remarqua le plus jeune, impressionné.**

- Tu serais amoureux d'une petite coréenne, tu pourrais**, charria Ueda.**

- Eh ? Taguchi tu sors avec une coréenne ? **s'exclama Kazuya.**

- Mais non, il raconte que des conneries ! **démentit-il.**

- Alors pourquoi t'apprends le coréen ? **demanda Tatsuya, suspicieux.**

- Bah je sais pas, j'ai toujours eu envie en fait…

- Mouais…

**Mais Taguchi ne put se justifier davantage car Koki revenait vers eux, prévenant Nakamaru que c'était son tour. Une fois celui-ci partit, il prit sa place sur le siège à côté de Kazuya puis partit sur un autre sujet de conversation, au grand soulagement de Junnosuke.**

**Finalement, l'après-midi passa rapidement. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de discuter ou de se chamailler entre chaque prise et c'était plutôt agréable. Ils terminèrent assez tôt et Nakamaru lança l'idée de sortir ensemble.**

- Kame tu viens boire un verre avec nous ? **demanda Taguchi lorsqu'il le vit revenir dans leur loge.**

- Je sais pas trop, je suis fatigué je crois que je vais rentrer…

- Allez viens rien qu'un peu, tout le monde sera là**, supplia-t-il presque.**

- Tout le monde ? **répéta Kazuya.**

- Oui même Koki, il a dit que ses enfants attendront**, s'amusa le grand.**

- Bon… ok**, accepta-t-il finalement.**

- Super, on se retrouve au bar de d'habitude ! **lança-t-il en le saluant de la main et en disparaissant dans le couloir.**

**Le châtain souffla de lassitude puis, voyant que tous étaient déjà partis, il se dépêcha d'aller chercher ses affaires. Mais sur son chemin, il découvrit un portable oublié sur une table. D'un coup d'œil il reconnut celui de Koki et sourit. Heureusement qu'ils se voyaient après, il pourrait ainsi le lui redonner.**

**Comme il s'y était attendu, il arriva le dernier. Le petit bar n'était pas vraiment plein, mais pas vide non plus. Cependant il n'eut aucun mal à les repérer car tous étaient déjà installés à la table qu'ils utilisaient toujours. Nakamaru et Ueda étaient assis d'un côté, et Taguchi et Koki de l'autre. Le châtain remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de place devant eux, entre les verres et la nourriture qu'ils avaient déjà commandés on ne voyait même plus le bois.**

- Vous auriez pu m'attendre**, rouspéta-t-il pour la forme.**

**Il se fraya un passage derrière les deux T, passant une main amicale sur les épaules du rappeur avant de s'installer à côté de lui. Il se débarrassa ensuite de son manteau qu'il déposa sur la chaise vide en face de lui et qui servait déjà de portemanteau improvisé.**

- Tiens, t'as oublié ça**, dit-il à son voisin en lui tendant son téléphone.**

- Ooh, merci Kame-chan ! J'avais même pas remarqué que je l'avais pas prit**, s'amusa-t-il.**

**Attendris par son expression, il lui tapa gentiment le front en souriant, puis reporta son attention sur les autres.**

**Comme à leur habitude, ils parlèrent de tout ce soir-là, à la fois du travail et de la tournée qui se préparait, mais aussi des sujets plus personnels, comme le dernier jeu vidéo favoris de Taguchi ou les bêtises des enfants de Koki. Ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer… ni les verres d'ailleurs. Le plus jeune était déjà pompette, et ne parlait plus beaucoup. Il se contentait de les regarder à tour de rôle en souriant, la tête appuyée contre sa main, et prenant de temps en temps une gorgée de sa bière. Mais soudain il sembla se réveiller et il se pencha vers son voisin pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci lui sourit alors et acquiesça, et Kazuya sembla tout content.**

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous mijotez encore vous deux ? **lança Nakamaru qui savait que c'était mauvais signe quand ces deux là faisaient des cachoteries.**

- Rien du tout**, répondit précipitamment le châtain.**

- C'est bon on vous connaît maintenant, vous êtes encore en train de manigancer quelque chose**, ajouta Ueda pour venir en aide à son voisin.**

- Mais non je t'assure, hein Koki.

- Oui oui, c'est rien**, confirma-t-il légèrement embarrassé.**

- Dis-nous ce qu'il t'a dit alors si c'est rien**, tenta de savoir Taguchi, qui de manière générale était assez curieux.**

- Nan mais c'est pas important je vous dit**, continua le brun, priant intérieurement pour que quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui vienne en aide.**

**Mais l'aide vint d'une personne à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas : Kazuya en personne.**

- Allez c'est bon, on peut leur dire sinon on en a pour la soirée.

**Surpris, Koki le regarda avec des yeux ronds, mais le plus jeune lui sourit en réponse. **

- J'ai demandé à Koki qu'il paye pour moi ce soir**, expliqua-t-il en regardant les autres.**

- Et tu as accepté comme ça, aussi facilement ? **s'étonna Ueda en s'adressant à lui.**

- Bah oui, il avait payé la dernière fois qu'on est sortis, chacun son tour**, se justifia le brun en faisant la moue.**

- Ah bah si c'est toi qui paye pour Kame tu vas payer aussi pour nous ! **s'exclama Nakamaru, ravi.**

- Eh ? Non attends…

- Allez Koki, tu peux bien faire ça.

**Le chanteur se retourna vers son ami qui venait de parler, un grand sourire innocent sur le visage.**

- Faux frère**, siffla-t-il entre ses dents en lui lançant un regard noir.**

**Il s'en souviendrait de ce coup bas, le châtain aurait droit à une vengeance, aussi sûr qu'il s'appelait Tanaka. Il accepta finalement de mauvaise grâce de payer également pour les autres, ce qui leur fit plaisir au plus haut point. Ils restèrent encore quelques temps à discuter, puis ils partirent chacun leur tour, Kazuya le premier puisqu'il travaillait le lendemain.**

**Ils se retrouvèrent tous à peine une semaine plus tard. Ce jour-là, ils avaient à nouveau une réunion pour la tournée. Ils avaient encore quelques détails à régler, comme la mise en scène ou l'ordre des chansons. Les costumes étaient pour la plupart déjà choisis et chacun avait présenté son solo. Ils passèrent donc une bonne partie de la journée à discuter et à se mettre d'accord sur certains points, écoutant les idées et les conseils du staff pour que tout soit parfait. Ils voulaient tous que cette tournée soit impeccable, de manière à se rattraper pour l'attente que les fans avaient du subir. Ils avaient aussi proposé des idées afin d'être plus proches des fans lors des concerts, chose qui leur tenait particulièrement à cœur. La réunion se termina assez tôt mais ils continuèrent à discuter entre eux tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs affaires. Nakamaru proposa alors encore une fois qu'ils sortent quelque part, de manière à pouvoir continuer leur échange. Kazuya n'était pas très chaud, pour une fois qu'il ne finissait pas trop tard, il aurait aimé rentrer chez lui et se reposer un peu, d'autant plus qu'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain matin. Mais finalement, les autres réussirent à le convaincre et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un restaurant italien. Et en voyant sa grande assiette de pâtes arriver, le châtain ne regretta finalement pas son choix, d'autant plus lorsque le serveur leur proposa du vin. Il se sentit alors fin prêt pour débattre à nouveau sur certains points pour lesquels ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait d'accord. Le repas avançait lentement sans qu'ils ne voient le temps passer, et au bout de quelques heures, le sujet de la conversation dévia sur des choses plus personnelles. Kazuya commençait à décrocher, la fatigue se faisant ressentir. Mais il était heureux d'avoir ainsi pu échanger ses idées avec les autres. Le temps où ils s'engueulaient pour un rien et où ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur un détail était bel et bien fini. Il se sentait heureux et fier du travail accompli, et il ressenti encore une fois un grand élan d'affection envers les autres membres. Même si au début il y avait eut beaucoup de tension entre eux, désormais ils appréciaient passer du temps ensemble.**

- Oh ! Kame !

- Hein ? Quoi ? **demanda-t-il un peu perdu en reprenant ses esprits.**

- Je disais que tu devrais rentrer chez toi**, répéta Nakamaru.**

- Ah oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire**, acquiesça-t-il.** Désolé les gars, je pars le premier.

- Fais attention sur la route**, conseilla Koki.**

**Le châtain le remercia d'un sourire puis les salua et sortit du restaurant après avoir été au comptoir régler sa note. Heureusement, il n'avait pas long de trajet à faire. Il se sentait un peu somnoler et se força à se concentrer pour ne pas avoir d'accident. Il se gara finalement sur le parking au pied de l'immeuble, se dépêcha de rentrer au chaud dans le hall puis prit l'ascenseur pour se retrouver au troisième étage. Là, il sortit les clés de sa poche et entra dans l'appartement sombre. Il alluma alors la lumière et fut accueillis par des aboiements. Il caressa et joua rapidement avec les animaux avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche bien chaude lui ferait du bien. Il entra dans la pièce et se déshabilla, puis se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude en soupirant d'aise. Il laissa les gouttes d'eau dévaler ses épaules, détendant ses muscles et réchauffant son corps. Après plusieurs minutes, il se résolut à en sortir, s'enveloppant dans une serviette qu'il avait mise au préalable sur le chauffage. Il profita de sa chaleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse presque complètement et enfila un bas de jogging et un tee-shirt. Il retourna ensuite dans le salon, et s'assit dans le canapé, se recouvrant d'une couverture pour lui tenir chaud. Le petit caniche vint quémander une caresse, alors il le prit sur ses genoux et commença son attente, espérant qu'elle serait assez courte. Cependant presque une heure passa et il commençait à s'endormir quand il entendit du bruit devant la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et la personne qu'il attendait tant entra enfin dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard.**

- T'en as mis du temps**, bougonna-t-il sans bouger du canapé.**

- Désolé, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

- Ça fait une heure que je t'attends.

- Je sais, désolé**, répéta-t-il en s'approchant du canapé.**

**Mais alors qu'il se penchait pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, le châtain détourna la tête. Le jeune homme se redressa en soupirant. Mais il retrouva bien vite le sourire quand il vit sa chienne debout contre lui, la langue sortie en signe de joie.**

- Viens ma p'tite Sakura-chan, toi au moins tu me fais pas la tête**, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, se faisant laver le visage par une petite langue.**

**En voyant la scène, Kazuya se releva en fronçant les sourcils.**

- Dépêche-toi de t'occuper d'eux, et prend une douche aussi**, lança-t-il en s'éloignant vers la chambre.**

- T'as vu Saku-chan, tonton Kazuya est jaloux**, s'amusa-t-il.**

- Je suis pas jaloux ! **s'exclama Kame en se retournant vers eux.**

- Bah alors prouve-le**, demanda-t-il en désignant ses lèvres, quémandant ainsi un baiser.**

- Et puis quoi encore ! J'ai pas envie de passer après elle !

- Tu vois que t'es jaloux**, confirma-t-il en riant tout en caressant sa chienne.**

**Kame ne répondit rien mais grogna et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre, là au moins il serait tranquille.**

**Le jeune homme resté dans le salon s'occupa rapidement de ses animaux, s'assurant qu'aucun d'eux ne manquait de quelque chose. Il distribua quelques caresses et quelques gourmandises puis alla dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche. Il sourit en voyant une serviette propre posée sur le chauffage. Il aimait tellement quand le châtain avait ce genre de petites attentions pour lui. Il se dépêcha alors de se laver, désirant le retrouver au plus vite. Mais quand il ouvrit finalement la porte de la chambre, la lumière était éteinte et Kazuya lui tournait le dos. Il se glissa alors sous la couette sans faire de bruit, puis se colla contre le dos du châtain et passa un bras autour de sa taille, posant sa main sur son ventre. Il dégagea ensuite quelques mèches de cheveux et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Il vit la peau du plus jeune tressaillir et il recommença en souriant, provoquant le même effet.**

- Pardon, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mais si j'étais partis juste après toi ça aurait fait louche**, s'excusa-t-il à nouveau.**

**Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais il savait qu'il ne dormait pas alors il attendit, déposant de temps en temps un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Au bout de quelques minutes, une main vint finalement s'entrelacer avec la sienne et Kazuya se retourna légèrement, tournant la tête pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres.**

- C'est bon, t'es pardonné**, dit-il enfin.**

**Après l'avoir embrassé, il se retourna complètement et se calla confortablement dans ses bras, respirant à plein poumon son odeur qu'il aimait tant.**

- Dis Koki…**, murmura-t-il.**

- Hmm ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Kazu.

**Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, entremêlant leurs jambes pour plus de confort. Il sentit le plus jeune se décontracter, et quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration lente et régulière lui apprit qu'il s'était endormi. Le brun sourit tendrement et ne tarda pas à rejoindre son amour au pays des rêves.**

**Kazuya fut sortit de ses songes par d'infimes caresses sur son bras. Il apprécia la sensation pendant quelques instants encore, puis se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il était toujours étroitement serré contre le corps chaud de son homme. Depuis le temps, il avait réalisé que les seules nuits où il dormait vraiment bien étaient celles qu'il passait dans les bras de Koki. Il en ressortait toujours reposé comme s'il avait dormis 24h d'affilées. Tout en se resserrant un peu plus contre lui, il releva la tête et tomba sur son regard chaud et amusé.**

- Pardon, je t'ai réveillé mon chaton.

**A ce surnom, le châtain fronça les sourcils.**

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aime pas ce surnom**, rouspéta-t-il en faisant une moue adorable.**

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu ressembles à un chat.

- Nan, je suis pas un chat, je suis un tigre**, répondit-il en faisant référence à son signe astrologique chinois.**

- Nan, t'es tout mignon comme un chaton**, s'obstina le brun en souriant.**

- Mais euh…**, bouda le plus jeune.**

- Eh, c'est plutôt à moi de bouder, tu m'as même pas dit bonjour**, remarqua Koki.**

**Ce fut au tour de Kazuya de sourire et il releva encore un peu plus la tête pour pouvoir atteindre sa bouche. Il l'embrassa alors tendrement, caressant de sa langue les lèvres du brun, redessinant leur contour.**

- Ça te va comme bonjour ? **demanda-t-il malicieusement après s'être légèrement éloigné de lui.**

- Nan, je crois que j'ai pas bien compris ce que tu me disais…

**Sans attendre, le plus jeune reprit possession de ses lèvres. Il recommença à jouer avec puis insinua doucement sa langue dans sa bouche, allant taquiner la propriétaire des lieux. Koki ne resta alors plus inactif et mêla sa langue à la danse tout en caressant lentement le dos du châtain, sa main descendant graduellement vers ses reins pour pouvoir se faufiler ensuite sous le tee-shirt. Kazuya soupira dans le baiser quand les doigts du brun entrèrent en contact avec la peau brûlante de son dos. Koki redescendit sa main vers ses reins, puis se posa sur sa hanche, exerçant une pression dessus de manière à allonger le châtain sur le dos. Il se positionna au-dessus de lui puis abandonna sa bouche, redessinant le contour de sa mâchoire avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Il joua un instant avec sa boucle d'oreille tout en mordillant le lobe, puis se concentra sur son cou. Il aspira doucement la peau puis la relâcha rapidement pour ne pas laisser de traces, passant ensuite sa langue sur la zone malmenée. Il arrivait au niveau des clavicules du plus jeune quand une sonnerie retentit tout près d'eux, les faisant sursauter.**

- Et merde**, souffla Koki en s'arrêtant.**

**Il regarda un instant Kazuya puis tendit la main vers son portable, posé sur la table de nuit.**

- Koki, non…

- C'est mon frère**, répondit-t-il après avoir regardé l'écran.** C'est peut être important…

**Kame ne tenta plus de l'empêcher de répondre et lui fit comprendre d'un regard de se dépêcher. Depuis que son grand-père était mort, Koki avait réalisé que sa famille n'était pas immortelle, et il tenait à toujours répondre au téléphone quand c'était l'un d'eux qui appelait, au cas où. Kazuya savait que le brun était effrayé de perdre quelqu'un de cher. Il l'avait vu pleurer pour la première fois le jour où il avait appris la nouvelle du décès, et il ne voulait plus le revoir comme ça…**

**Il se concentra sur la conversation, essayant de comprendre ce qui se disait d'après les réponses de Koki.**

- Ecoute Juri, je pense pas être le mieux placé pour t'aider tu sais…

- …

- Mais tu sais bien que ça fait super longtemps que je suis célibataire**, rappela-t-il à son petit frère en jetant un coup d'œil au châtain, qui fronça les sourcils.**

**Celui-ci n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son frère les avait interrompus pour une histoire de fille. Bon d'accord, il n'était pas censé savoir ce que faisait Koki mais tout de même. Il se décida alors à taquiner le brun, faufilant ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour aller caresser son dos, s'attardant sur les endroits qu'il savait sensibles. Et quand il redessina la croix de son tatouage qu'il avait dans le bas du dos, le brun étouffa un soupir.**

- Nan rien, c'est Sakura-chan qui vient de me monter sur l'estomac**, se justifia-t-il, Juri ayant probablement tout entendu.**

**Kame sourit espièglement, bien décidé à continuer de provoquer ce genre de situation. Il releva la tête pour atteindre son cou, et commença à y déposer de tendres baisers, puis il descendit plus bas, tirant sur le maillot pour dévoiler les clavicules du brun. Il lécha la peau dans le creux situé entre les deux os, puis l'aspira entre ses lèvres. Koki tenta de se dégager, mais Kazuya passa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'en empêcher, effleurant en même temps la peau douce de ses fesses avec la deuxième. Quand sa bouche quitta la peau, il fut satisfait d'y voir une marque rouge. Cependant il fut déçu du manque de réaction de son homme, qui avait seulement froncé les sourcils, alors il effectua un coup de hanche vers le haut, faisant se rencontrer leur bas-ventre. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Koki était en plein milieu d'une phrase.**

- Ok ok… humpf putain…**, souffla-t-il, incapable de se retenir.**

- …

- Rien ! **s'empressa-t-il de répondre en lançant un regard noir au châtain.** Tu veux qu'on se voit quand ? **enchaîna-t-il pour éviter toute autre question.**

- Ce soir ?

**Il regarda Kazuya, qui acquiesça.**

- Ok c'est bon pour ce soir

**Ils mirent ensuite rapidement au point l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous puis Koki raccrocha et reposa le téléphone sur la table de nuit après l'avoir éteint.**

- Ça t'amuse de faire ça ?

- Tu vas te venger ? **demanda simplement en réponse le châtain, le regard plein de sous-entendu.**

**Mais cette remarque remit en mémoire un évènement au brun.**

- En parlant de vengeance, je t'en dois encore une autre.

- Eh ?

- Oui l'autre jour au bar, à cause de toi j'ai du payer pour tout le monde**, lui rappela-t-il.**

- Quoi, t'aurais préféré que je leur dise la vérité ? Que je t'avais demandé si je pouvais dormir chez toi le soir ?

- Non, mais tu aurais pu trouver autre chose**, bouda Koki.**

- Pardon, mais c'est la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit**, répondit Kazuya en faisant une moue trop craquante.**

**Comme souvent, le brun ne put résister à cette petite bouille et reprit possession de ses lèvres avec envie. Mais il n'abandonnait pas sa vengeance pour autant. Il le ferait languir jusqu'au bout, irait aussi lentement qu'il pourrait le faire. Il voulait qu'il le supplie, qu'il succombe d'envie et de frustration, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement décidé à le satisfaire. A ce moment, le plaisir n'en sera que plus intense, pour chacun d'eux. Rien que de penser à l'instant où son amour crierait son nom en libérant toute la tension qu'il aurait accumulée, un violent frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. C'était une vengeance certes, mais la plus douce qui soit.**

- Désolé les gars, on peut faire une pause ?

**Les quatre autres acquiescèrent, et leur chorégraphe leur donna 10 minutes. Il voyait bien que Kamenashi n'arrivait pas à se concentrer aujourd'hui, alors il espérait que cet arrêt lui permettrait de reprendre ses esprits. Celui-ci alla s'isoler dans un coin de la salle. Il s'assit sur un banc, dos aux autres, de manière à essayer de se reprendre. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage avec une serviette, puis attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et avala quelques gorgées. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, ses pensées le ramenèrent immédiatement à l'objet de son trouble. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Koki, une très longue semaine sans pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Alors le voir aujourd'hui et faire comme si de rien n'était était extrêmement dur. D'autant plus que, pour être à l'aise dans ses mouvements, cet idiot avait mis un débardeur noir moulant parfaitement son torse. Et le regard de Kazuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévier vers lui à travers le miroir quand il dansait derrière lui. Alors il lui fallait toute sa concentration pour résister, d'où ses problèmes pour faire la chorégraphie sans fautes. Pour couronner le tout, il se doutait bien que Koki ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il pouvait être sex', et il était prêt à parier qu'il allait venir lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il entendit vaguement derrière lui les autres discuter et soupira.**

- Qu'est ce qui va pas Kazu ?

**Il sursauta légèrement en se rendant compte que le brun était désormais assis à côté de lui dans le sens inverse, faisant face à la salle.**

- M'appelle pas comme ça ici**, répondit-il simplement en détournant le regard.**

**Il avait peur de craquer s'il croisait ses yeux, et son cœur s'accéléra de le sentir si près.**

- Kazu regarde moi**, insista Koki.**

**Mais il tournait obstinément la tête dans l'autre sens, faisant comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Le brun se pencha légèrement en arrière de manière à mieux voir son visage. Mais comme il n'obtenait toujours pas de réaction du châtain, il jeta rapidement un regard aux autres et, voyant qu'ils ne s'occupaient pas d'eux, il força Kazuya à le regarder en faisant pression sur son menton.**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** répéta-t-il alors que leurs yeux se croisaient enfin.**

**Mais le plus jeune ne répondit toujours pas, perdu dans l'éclat de ses yeux. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement, et presque inconsciemment, son regard descendit doucement vers le torse qui se trouvait juste devant lui. La tentation de poser ses mains dessus, de le caresser, était tellement forte qu'il en frissonna. Mais heureusement, le rire du brun le ramena à la réalité.**

- T'es trop mignon !

- Hein ? **s'étonna-t-il en remontant finalement ses yeux vers son visage.**

- C'est bon j'ai compris**, s'amusa-t-il.**

- C'est pas drôle Koki**, bouda-t-il en détournant à nouveau la tête.**

**L'autre le regarda un moment, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de reprendre la parole.**

- J'ai rien de prévu ce soir… si tu veux tu peux venir à la maison**, proposa-t-il.**

**Le plus jeune se figea, puis le regarda à nouveau, cherchant à s'assurer qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Alors quand Koki sourit en murmurant qu'il lui manquait aussi, il se releva d'un bond.**

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour continuer ! **lança-t-il en ayant retrouvé le sourire.**

**Les trois autres se retournèrent, surpris, ne comprenant pas son regain d'enthousiasme. Mais le rappeur, lui, avait très bien compris. Plus vite ils auraient maîtrisé la choré, plus vite ils pourraient rentrer chez eux… et plus longtemps il pourrait profiter de lui.**

**Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, leur chorégraphe annonça la fin de l'entraînement en les félicitant. La motivation de Kame s'était transmise aux autres et ils avaient plus avancé pendant la dernière heure que tout le reste de la journée. Ils retournèrent donc satisfaits dans leur loge, discutant entre eux des petites erreurs qu'ils avaient remarquées chez les autres. Mais sitôt entrés dans la pièce, Koki se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et, sans même se changer, il leur annonça qu'il devait partir.**

- Tu prends même pas de douche ? **s'étonna Taguchi.**

- Nan, j'ai pas le temps, je vais être en retard. Désolé faut que j'y aille. A demain ! **salua-t-il rapidement avant de se diriger vers la porte.**

**Les autres le saluèrent à leur tour, puis l'un après l'autre ils se dirigèrent lentement vers les douches.**

- Tu viens pas ? **demanda Ueda en voyant Kame commencer à se changer.**

- Ah non, je me laverais chez moi, moi aussi faut pas trop que je traîne, mon frère doit déjà m'attendre**, expliqua-t-il.**

- Oh, d'accord**, répondit simplement le boxeur avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Kazuya était prêt, et après être passé rapidement par les douches pour souhaiter le bonsoir à ses collègues, il se dirigea vers le parking. A chaque fois qu'il devait leur mentir, il s'en voulait un peu, mais c'était la seule solution. Il ne voulait pas que le secret de leur relation soit dévoilé. Pas qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance, ni qu'il avait peur de leur réaction, mais il préférait que ça reste entre Koki et lui. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais il avait l'impression que leur histoire perdrait quelque chose à être découverte. Et puis dans un sens, c'était agréable, voire même excitant que personne ne soit au courant. C'était son jardin secret, la seule chose qu'il pouvait garder rien que pour lui. Et avec le métier qu'il avait, c'était un luxe auquel il ne renoncerait pour rien au monde.**

**Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il arriva devant l'immeuble du brun. L'impatience reprit rapidement le dessus et il se dépêcha de garer sa voiture et de monter au troisième étage, prenant les escaliers pour ne pas avoir à attendre l'ascenseur. Cependant, lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, il ne vit personne dans le salon ni dans la petite cuisine qui y donnait.**

- Koki ? **appela-t-il.**

- Salle de bain ! **le renseigna une voix étouffée.**

**Le châtain se dirigea alors vers la pièce, et un sourire gourmand prit place sur son visage en entendant le bruit de la douche se mettant en route. Il entra sans bruit, se déshabilla rapidement et ouvrit la cabine de douche. Koki lui tournait le dos et attendait encore que la température de l'eau soit suffisamment chaude pour se glisser sous le jet. Kazuya passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en s'attardant sur les jolies fesses de son homme, puis il se colla contre lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras.**

- T'as pas traîné**, remarqua celui-ci en souriant sous le baiser du châtain dans son cou.**

- Je pouvais plus attendre**, avoua-t-il en le forçant à se retourner.**

**Il se serra à nouveau contre lui, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules et enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou pour respirer son odeur. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi puis Koki les amena doucement sous le jet d'eau. Il s'empara ensuite avec avidité de ses lèvres tout en caressant son dos et ses reins. Pour lui aussi la journée avait été dure, même s'il arrivait plus facilement à le cacher. Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement, et la chaleur qu'il faisait à présent dans la cabine n'aidait pas. Le plus jeune abandonna ses lèvres et s'attaqua à son cou, mais Koki le stoppa.**

- Arrête Kazu…

- Eh ? Pourquoi ? **demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.**

- Tu te rappelles dimanche matin ?

- Oh oui**, répondit-il en souriant à ce souvenir.**

- Et tu te rappelles cette jolie marque rouge que tu m'as faite, juste là ?** continua-t-il en posant son index dans le creux des clavicules de Kame.**

- Oh que oui

- Oui et bien mon frère l'a vu et j'ai du trouver une excuse bidon.

- Ah merde, et il t'a cru ? **demanda le châtain en retrouvant son sérieux.**

- J'espère… donc ce serait vraiment sympa que t'arrête de faire ça sinon je vais être rapidement à court d'explications.

- Non.

- Quoi non ?

- J'arrêterais pas. Mais par contre je peux faire attention et ne plus t'en faire dans le cou**, proposa-t-il en souriant à nouveau.**

**Le brun acquiesça rapidement, de une parce que c'était un bon compromis, mais surtout parce qu'il avait hâte de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés pour dégager son visage. Il sentit son amour se coller encore plus contre lui et lorsque, dans le baiser, celui-ci exerça une succion sur sa langue, il grogna de plaisir. Désormais, il ne répondait plus de rien.**

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Koki, t'es en retard**, réprimanda Kazuya sans même le saluer.**

- Ah désolé, j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller ce matin**, s'excusa-t-il en fixant le châtain.**

- Tu peux parler Kame, ça fait même pas quinze minutes que t'es arrivé**, rappela Nakamaru en souriant.**

- Oui mais j'étais pas en retard**, bougonna-t-il.**

- Bon allez, maintenant que tout le monde est là, en place ! ajouta-t-il en frappant dans ses mains pour motiver les autres.

**Ils se placèrent tous devant le miroir et répétèrent à nouveau. Ils refirent la chorégraphie de la veille pour se la remettre en mémoire, puis ils en attaquèrent une nouvelle. Après deux heures coupées seulement par quelques arrêts, ils firent enfin une pause. Le rappeur s'affala par terre, complètement épuisé, sous les rires de Taguchi. Il resta quelques instants allongé au sol puis se redressa. Hormis le grand brun qui s'était assis à côté de lui, tout les autres s'étaient installés sur les bancs entourant la salle et discutaient entre eux, visiblement pas fatigués.**

- Comment ils font ? **demanda Taguchi qui avait suivit le regard de son ami.**

- J'en sais rien mais ça m'énerve. T'as vu Ueda, on dirait qu'il sort du lit tellement il est en forme.

- Par contre Kame même s'il le montre pas il a l'air fatigué.

- Ah, tu trouves ? **demanda Koki en sachant très bien que c'était vrai, mais surtout en sachant pourquoi il était fatigué.**

**Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand il repensa à la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Ils n'avaient été rassasiés l'un de l'autre que tard dans la nuit, d'où leur problème pour se réveiller ce matin, et leur fatigue aussi. Se sentant observé, le plus jeune tourna la tête vers lui, et lui rendit son sourire. Mais ses yeux avaient une petite lueur que Koki n'aima pas trop. Et ses craintes se confirmèrent quand il le vit se lever et venir vers lui.**

- Ça te dis une cigarette ?** demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant lui.**

- Je sais pas, j'ai pas trop envie là…

- Allez s'te plait**, supplia-t-il en faisant la moue.**

- Bon ok**, se résigna le brun, incapable de résister.**

**Il se releva donc et suivit Kazuya dans le couloir.**

- Euh, c'est de l'autre côté**, tenta-t-il en désignant la gauche alors que le châtain avait pris à droite.**

**Mais celui-ci revint sur ses pas et lui attrapa le bras, l'entrainant un peu plus loin. Il s'arrêta ensuite devant une porte, l'ouvrit, et poussa Koki à l'intérieur en vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Une fois la porte refermée, il le plaqua contre le mur et s'empara immédiatement de ses lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle plusieurs minutes plus tard, Koki posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira encore plus vers lui en souriant.**

- T'es insatiable toi. Ça t'a pas suffit cette nuit ?

- Nan, j'en aurais jamais assez**, confirma-t-il en riant.**

- Mais t'as pas oublié un truc ? On avait dit pas au travail non ?

- Pas de sexe au travail, on a rien dit sur les roulages de pelles**, nuança-t-il, espiègle.**

- Mouais, n'empêche que t'aurais pu choisir autre chose qu'un placard à balais.

- Au moins on sera pas dérangé, et puis c'est plus intime. Mais si t'aime pas on peut partir hein.

- Oh que non, je compte bien profiter de toi encore un peu.

- Et après tu dis de moi, en fait t'es pareil**, s'amusa-t-il.**

- J'avoue**, murmura-t-il tout contre sa bouche avant d'y faufiler sa langue.**

**Le baiser reprit, encore plus avide que le précédent, leurs mains se joignant à la partie. Mais quand ils entendirent une porte claquer dans le couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent et se décidèrent à rejoindre les autres, qui devaient sûrement les attendre pour reprendre.**

**Ils apprirent leurs pas pendant encore une heure, puis ils firent une nouvelle pause pendant laquelle ils allèrent déjeuner au self de la société. Après avoir prit leurs plateaux repas, ils s'installèrent autour d'une table et commencèrent à manger. Mais au milieu du repas, Ueda se pencha vers Nakamaru et lui chuchota à l'oreille.**

- Tu vas me prendre pour un dingue mais j'ai l'impression que Kame fait tout pour allumer Koki depuis tout à l'heure.

- J'allais dire pareil pour Koki.

**Ils se regardèrent en silence, essayant de se faire à l'idée de ce que cela sous-entendait. Mais ils furent interrompu dans leurs pensées quand le rappeur manqua s'étouffer en buvant son verre, et ils virent tout les deux parfaitement le regard noir qu'il lança au plus jeune, assis en face de lui. Celui-ci paraissait pourtant tout innocent, et il s'inquiéta même de savoir si tout allait bien pour lui, sous les rires bruyants de Junnosuke qui n'avait rien remarqué. Les deux amis échangèrent un nouveau regard suspicieux, mais ne firent aucune remarque. Cette scène se répéta dans l'après-midi, quand Nakamaru intercepta un regard langoureux du brun vers Kazuya, qui lui répondit en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste très aguicheur. Yuichi n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et commença sérieusement à se poser des questions. Et quand il repensa à la relation très amicale, voire même très tactile par moment, qu'ils avaient depuis longtemps, il finit par se dire que ce n'était peut être pas si surprenant que ça. Cependant, il ne décela plus aucun regard ni aucun geste déplacé entre les deux pendant tout le reste de l'entrainement, et il se demanda même s'il ne devenait pas parano quand ils se séparèrent platement en fin d'après-midi. Hormis les quelques regards et l'incident du midi, ils avaient agis parfaitement normalement. Peut être s'amusaient-ils simplement ?**

- Bonjour bonjour ! **lança Nakamaru en arrivant ce jour-là au travail.**

**Ses collègues déjà présents le saluèrent également, certains prenant au passage de ses nouvelles. Il posa son sac sur une chaise puis se dirigea vers l'un d'entre eux. Ce matin, ils avaient simplement une interview, donc aucune préparation n'était nécessaire et chacun restait dans ses vêtements habituels.**

- Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont arrivés ? **demanda-t-il tout bas à Ueda en s'asseyant à côté de lui.**

- Kame était arrivé avant moi, et Koki ça fait cinq minutes**, répondit-il.**

- Et t'as rien remarqué d'inhabituel ?

- Non, ils agissent normalement. Tu sais je crois qu'au fond on s'est fait des idées.

- Ouais mais quand même, ils étaient bizarres l'autre jour…

- Oui mais tu les connais, ils trouvent toujours quelques choses pour déconner ces deux là**, rappela Tatsuya.**

- C'est quoi ces messes basses dès le matin ! **les interrompirent une voix, les faisant sursauter tout les deux.**

- Yo Taguchi ! **salua Koki en se retournant vers eux à cette remarque.** T'as l'air encore en forme toi.

- Toujours**, acquiesça-t-il en venant échanger une poignée de main avec le rappeur.** Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tout les deux ? **demanda-t-il en parlant de Nakamaru et de Ueda.**

- Aucune idée**, avoua le brun en haussant les épaules.**

- Discussion d'amoureux**, s'amusa Kazuya en faisant mine de dire un secret, mais parlant suffisamment fort tout de même pour que les autres l'entendent.**

- Eh ? Beuurk…**, grimaça Koki.** Je savais pas que vous étiez de ce bord-là les gars.

- N'importe quoi**, rétorqua Ueda d'un ton neutre, comme s'il trouvait cette idée complètement stupide.**

**Le châtain rigola de la réponse du boxeur puis retourna s'asseoir devant le journal sportif du matin qu'il était en train de lire. Les réactions de Koki à chaque fois qu'il parlait de relations entre hommes l'amusait. Ça avait vraiment l'air de le dégoûter, pourtant c'était quand même ce qu'ils faisaient, tout les deux. Mais soudain, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il vit son homme se pencher vers lui et lui murmurer un rapide « Juste avec toi » avant de s'éloigner vers Taguchi. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se rappelant à quel point il l'aimait.**

- J'abandonne**, souffla Ueda en s'asseyant à côté de Nakamaru.**

- Hein ?

- Ça sert à rien, y'a rien entre eux**, expliqua-t-il.**

**Les deux amis s'étaient mis d'accord pour surveiller discrètement Kazuya et Koki, de manière à savoir une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient rien décelé d'anormal, et Tatsuya en avait marre. Même aujourd'hui, où ils s'étaient tous à nouveau regroupés pour préparer la tournée, ils n'avaient rien vu.**

- C'est vrai qu'on aurait du surprendre quelque chose depuis le temps qu'on les observe**, concéda Nakamaru.** Alors on fait quoi ? On laisse tomber ?

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. En tout cas moi j'arrête, c'est plus marrant.

- Ok…

**Nakamaru regardait les deux intéressés. Il n'y avait pas de regard, ni de geste, rien qui ne puisse faire penser à une éventuelle relation entre eux. Finalement, Ueda avait peut être raison. Ils devaient simplement s'amuser l'autre jour. Et au fond, c'était mieux ainsi, le groupe n'aurait pas à pâtir des problèmes qu'ils auraient pu rencontrer dans leur relation.**

- Les gars ! On reprend ! **lança Kame en se retournant vers eux.** On fini ça et après on revoit la choré de LOCK ON.

**Il frappa dans ses mains plusieurs fois, motivant les troupes. Ils avaient l'enregistrement d'une émission prévue dans deux jours, où ils présenteraient pour la première fois le titre phare de leur nouvel album. Ils se devaient d'être prêt et de faire bonne impression. Pour cela, ils mirent toute leur énergie dans les dernières répétitions, et quand l'heure de rentrer chez soi arriva, ils étaient tous épuisés. Ils partirent chacun leur tour sans traîner, désirant tous se reposer.**

**Quand il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, Kazuya le trouva bien triste. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, ses chiens étaient chez son frère, qui n'habitait pas très loin. Il était tellement occupé et rentrait tellement tard le soir qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper décemment. Et puis il voulait passer aussi du temps avec Koki, et comme il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'absenter à cause de tous ses enfants, ils se voyaient chez lui plutôt que chez Kazuya. Si bien que depuis quelques temps, il ne rentrait à son appartement que pour se changer ou pour dormir. Il soupira en déposant ses clés sur le petit meuble encombré de l'entrée puis se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose à manger. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire quelque chose d'élaboré, à quoi cela servait-il quand on était tout seul. Il cassa alors quelques œufs dans un saladier et prépara une omelette dans le silence pesant de la pièce. Un fois ce semblant de repas terminé, il alla s'asseoir dans son canapé et mangea en regardant la télé, zappant sans cesse à la recherche d'un programme un peu plus intéressant que les autres. Mais il abandonna rapidement et éteignit en soufflant. Il s'affala dans son canapé et ferma les yeux, essayant de décompresser un peu. Cependant, bien qu'il soit fatigué, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Il se releva alors et alla chercher un chiffon, décidé à faire un brin de ménage. Mais il avait à peine fait deux étagères qu'il s'arrêta à nouveau en soufflant. Il retourna s'asseoir dans son canapé et s'alluma une cigarette. Il n'avait envie de rien faire, et pourtant il ne tenait pas en place. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête ? Il sursauta légèrement quand une petite sonnerie retentit. Il tendit la main et attrapa son portable sur la table basse et un sourire illumina son visage.**

« _Coucou mon chaton, j'espère que t'es bien rentré. Tu me manques déjà… Ton Seigneur. _» **lit-il sur l'écran.**

**Mon chaton… d'habitude il n'aimait pas qu'il l'appelle comme ça, mais cette fois-ci, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il se releva d'un bond et sans réfléchir d'avantage, il mit son téléphone dans sa poche, écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et se dirigea dans l'entrée. Il enfila son manteau, pris ses clés et son portefeuille et sortit.**

**Il était occupé à nettoyer la cage de Peter quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il n'attendait personne. Il se releva et alla ouvrir, et il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.**

- Kazu ? Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Désolé, je passais dans le coin et… non c'est pas vrai, je voulais te voir c'est tout**, se reprit-il, conscient qu'il était inutile de mentir.**

**Le brun sourit en voyant son embarras. Il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer puis reprit tout en refermant la porte.**

- Tu n'as pas tes clés ?

- Ah si, c'est juste que j'avais peur de déranger.

- Kazu…

- Mais si tu avais quelqu'un chez toi ça aurait fait louche que je rentre comme ça**, le coupa-t-il pour se justifier.**

**Attendris, Koki l'attira contre lui et le serra quelques instants dans ses bras. Le châtain passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il se sentait enfin apaisé.**

- T'étais occupé ? **demanda-t-il sans bouger.**

- Je nettoyais juste les cages.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? **proposa-t-il en se dégageant un peu pour le regarder.**

- Ça te gêne pas ?

- Bah non idiot, si je propose c'est que ça me gêne pas**, s'amusa-t-il.**

- Bon d'accord… mais avant…

**Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais déposa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de son amour. Celui-ci n'attendit pas pour réagir et ils échangèrent pendant quelques instants un baiser tendre et amoureux. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le salon et Kazuya lui vint en aide pour nettoyer les cages, suivant ses conseils et ses instructions. A peine une heure plus tard, le dernier petit pensionnaire regagnait sa maison toute propre, se jetant sur la nourriture fraîche que Koki venait de lui donner.**

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? **proposa le brun tandis que Kame s'asseyait dans le canapé.**

- Ah oui, je veux bien un thé**, répondit-il en commençant à se relever.**

- Bouge pas je vais le faire, repose-toi**, le stoppa-t-il en souriant.**

**Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine et prépara le nécessaire, s'amusant à regarder le châtain fermer les yeux en attendant que l'eau chauffe. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa à côté de lui. Kazuya se blottit dans ses bras, ramenant ses jambes contre lui et se réchauffant les mains avec la tasse. Koki déposa un baiser sur son front, caressant doucement son bras de sa main libre. Depuis peu lui aussi s'était mis à boire du thé, à force de voir Kazuya en prendre, il avait eu envie d'essayer, et il s'était surpris à aimer ça. Quand il y repensait, le châtain l'avait vraiment changé. Avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble, Koki sortait souvent faire la fête avec des amis, à boire plus qu'il ne le devrait. Mais maintenant, cette vie-là était derrière lui, et il ne regrettait rien. Il préférait largement passer ses soirées avec lui, confortablement installés dans le canapé ou dans le lit, appréciant simplement sa présence et sa chaleur.**

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- A rien…

**Kazuya leva la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.**

- Je me disais juste que grâce à toi j'ai changé**, expliqua le brun en souriant.**

**Le plus jeune lui rendit son sourire et se recala contre son torse. Il termina son thé puis se pencha pour déposer la tasse sur la table et voulut se réinstaller, mais Koki l'arrêta. Il posa aussi sa timbale puis le repoussa un peu le temps qu'il s'asseye dans la longueur du canapé, le dos calé contre l'accoudoir. Le châtain s'allongea alors entre ses jambes, posant sa joue contre son torse tandis que Koki refermait ses bras autour de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, Kazuya jouant distraitement avec le sweat de son homme avec ses doigts.**

- Ça te manque ?** demanda-t-il soudain en arrêtant ses gestes.**

- De quoi ?

- Ta vie d'avant, les fêtes avec tes amis, tout ça…

- Non, pas du tout, parce que j'ai trouvé bien mieux**, répondit-il en appuyant doucement avec son index sur le bout du nez de son amour, qui se froissa instantanément.**

**Kazuya chassa sa main comme on chasse une mouche puis se redressa de manière à atteindre ses lèvres, sur lesquelles il déposa un chaste baiser, avant de se recaler contre son cou. Il se rappelait de cette période, au début de leur relation, où le rappeur sortait quasiment tout les soirs où ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Il n'en était pas vraiment jaloux, mais il s'inquiétait tout de même de le savoir boire autant. Mais petit à petit, le brun s'était assagi. Ses sorties s'étaient faites plus rares, plus tranquilles aussi. Il allait simplement prendre quelques verres avec son cercle d'amis proches et rentrait à des heures acceptables. Et puis il avait commencé à avoir de plus en plus d'enfants, et ses virées avaient encore plus diminuées. Aujourd'hui, il retrouvait toujours ses amis de temps en temps, passant du temps ensemble, sans excès. Physiquement aussi il avait mûrit. Son style vestimentaire était devenu bien moins agressif qu'avant, et il avait même décidé d'enlever quelques piercings. Il était devenu incroyablement sexy et viril, pour le plus grand bonheur de Kazuya.**

**Et pendant tout ce temps ils avaient réussis à cacher leur relation. Bien sûr, certains gestes, certains mots leur échappaient de temps en temps, mais cela avait toujours passé pour de l'amitié, ou même dans certains cas pour du fanservice. Et Kazuya ne voulait pas que cela change. Il était persuadé que tout s'écroulerait si quelqu'un venait à être au courant. Parce que même si, il fallait bien l'avouer, c'était parfois pesant de devoir constamment se cacher, il avait comme une impression de liberté. L'impression d'avoir au moins quelque chose pour laquelle il était maître, pour laquelle il n'avait pas à en parler. Même sa famille n'était pas au courant, ni celle du brun d'ailleurs. Ils étaient les deux seuls concernés. Le secret absolu. Le moyen pour Kazuya d'accéder au bonheur. Pas de regards de travers, pas de jugements, pas de questions. Juste l'amour qui les liait.**

- Kazu ? Tu t'endors ? **demanda doucement Koki après avoir remarqué qu'il avait fermé les yeux.**

- Non, je pense…

- A quoi ?

- A quel point je t'aime.

- Et ça t'arrive souvent ? **s'amusa le brun malgré le fait qu'il soit touché par ses mots.**

- Hmm**, acquiesça le plus jeune en essayant de s'installer plus confortablement.**

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon chaton. On devrait aller au lit tu crois pas ?

- Pervers**, chuchota le châtain en déposant un baiser contre la peau de son cou.**

- Pour dormir idiot ! **rigola-t-il.**

**Kazuya sourit à son tour et se redressa pour permettre à Koki de se relever. Celui-ci allait se diriger vers leur chambre quand il se rendit compte que son amour ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna alors et sourit tendrement en le voyant se frotter les yeux, assis sur le rebord du canapé. Il revint sur ses pas et s'accroupit juste devant lui. Il attrapa ensuite ses bras et lui fit comprendre de s'accrocher à son cou puis il l'attira contre lui et passa ses mains sous ses fesses pour le soulever. Instinctivement le plus jeune entoura sa taille avec ses jambes pour se maintenir, et ainsi, il se fit porter jusqu'à la chambre. Là, Koki le déposa doucement sur le lit puis l'aida à enfiler des vêtements plus confortables. Kazuya aurait très bien pu le faire lui-même, mais il aimait tellement quand son homme s'occupait de lui ainsi qu'il se laissait faire avec plaisir. Quand il eut fini, il retourna dans le salon éteindre les lumières, puis enfila lui aussi des vêtements pour la nuit et enfin rejoignit Kazuya qui s'était déjà allongé. Sitôt installé, celui-ci vint se blottir dans ses bras en marmonnant des paroles indistinctes, faisant sourire le brun qui resserra son étreinte autour de lui. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, le châtain s'endormit, bientôt suivit par Koki.**

- Kamenashi-san, Tanaka-san, Nakamaru-san, et ensuite ici Taguchi-san et Ueda-san.

**Les membres s'installèrent sur les chaises qui leur avaient été désignées par l'assistante. Ce vendredi, ils enregistraient enfin l'émission dans laquelle ils présenteraient pour la première fois leur nouvelle chanson. Ils avaient déjà répété la chorégraphie en condition et, après s'être préparés, ils étaient revenus sur le plateau pour l'enregistrement. Kame échangea un regard complice avec Koki, encore une fois assis à côté de lui. De façon amusante, ils étaient souvent placés l'un à côté de l'autre, et quand ils étaient libres de choisir, instinctivement ils se plaçaient également ainsi. Le regard du châtain dévia rapidement vers le pantalon de son voisin avant de détourner le regard. Le choix et la mise au point des costumes s'étaient faits de façon séparés, et il venait de découvrir celui des autres. Et son cœur avait manqué un battement quand il avait vu son homme avec ce pantalon en cuir qui lui allait à la perfection. Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand d'autres participants de l'émission arrivèrent. Comme ses amis, il se leva pour les saluer avant de se rasseoir rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux présentateurs arrivèrent enfin. Le tournage allait commencer.**

- Raah, j'y crois pas que j'avais cette tête là avant ! **se lamenta Koki.**

**L'enregistrement venait de se terminer et ils s'étaient regroupés dans un coin du studio le temps qu'on les autorise à partir, les techniciens s'assurant rapidement que les prises étaient bonnes. Et ils en profitaient pour commenter cette vidéo qu'on leur avait montrée, datant de leur jeunesse.**

- Nan mais et moi t'as vu comment j'étais maigre**, remarqua Kame.**

- Moi c'est pire je ressemblais à une fille**, s'amusa Ueda.**

- Et moi j'avais une écharpe de saucisses**, rigola Taguchi.**

- C'était le bon vieux temps…**, se remémora Nakamaru sur un ton de vieux sage, ce qui fit rire les autres.**

**A ce moment, un technicien arriva vers eux avec du matériel et ils se poussèrent un peu pour lui laisser le passage. Kazuya se retrouva collé contre Koki, lui donnant des idées pas nettes. Il profita alors de la pénombre pour laisser sa main vagabonder sur le postérieur très tentant de son homme. Il s'amusa de voir son embarras alors qu'il essayait discrètement de le repousser, sans toutefois y arriver. Kazuya savait se faire aussi collant qu'une sangsue quand il le voulait. Mais il retira tout de même sa main quand il vit Taguchi regarder dans leur direction, et il se décolla un peu du brun pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.**

- Bon en attendant je crois que je vais aller m'en fumer une moi**, lança-t-il soudain.**

**Il avait fait quelques pas vers la sortie quand Koki le rattrapa. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et se dirigèrent comme d'un commun accord vers les toilettes.**

- Kazu, t'aurais pas du faire ça, imagine si on avait été repéré**, reprocha Koki sitôt la porte refermée et s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seuls.**

- Je sais, désolé, mais t'es vraiment trop canon avec ce pantalon.

- Ah ? Tu trouves ? **demanda le brun en y jetant un coup d'œil examinateur.**

- Si je te le dis ! Je me retiens depuis tout à l'heure**, répondit Kazuya en se rapprochant de lui.**

- Bah alors te retiens pas plus longtemps…**, chuchota Koki en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.**

**Le châtain ne se le refit pas dire deux fois et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres, entourant son cou de ses bras, faisant pression d'une main sur sa nuque pour intensifier le contact entre leurs bouches. Très rapidement, sa langue partit rejoindre celle de Koki et elles entamèrent un combat acharné pour la domination. Au bout de quelques minutes, en désirant plus, le plus jeune délaissa sa bouche et parsema sa mâchoire de baisers papillons, puis s'amusa un moment avec les boucles d'oreilles de son homme. Celui-ci descendit lentement ses mains vers ses reins, l'une d'entre elles se glissant sous son pantalon pour atteindre la peau délicate de ses fesses. Mais soudain, un mouvement dans le miroir attira le regard du rappeur, et, y jetant un coup d'œil, il vit avec horreur l'arrière de la tête de Taguchi disparaître alors que la porte se refermait. Et merde, il avait du tout voir. Heureusement que Kazuya était trop occupé à dévorer son cou pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Cependant, il s'était un peu raidit après cette vision et le châtain le sentit.**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **demanda-t-il en se décalant et en le regardant.**

- Rien rien.

- Y'avais quelqu'un ? **demanda-t-il soudain ayant un affreux pressentiment, tournant le regard vers la porte qui lui faisait face.**

- Non non personne.

- T'es sûr ? **demanda-t-il encore, suspicieux.**

- Mais oui je te dis, t'inquiète pas**, tenta de le rassurer Koki.**

**Il n'aimait pas lui mentir, mais là il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait qu'il le prendrait mal, voire même très mal, il lui avait assez souvent répété qu'il ne voulait que personne ne découvre leur relation. Le brun déglutit difficilement en pensant à ce qu'il risquait si en plus il apprenait qu'il lui avait mentit. Mais avec un peu de chance il pourrait parler aux autres, parce qu'il se doutait bien que Taguchi leur en parlerait, et il pourrait ainsi leur demander de faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant.**

- Koki, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **demanda Kazuya en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.**

**Le brun releva alors la tête, et pu voir son air inquiet sur son visage.**

- Rien, je me suis juste souvenu d'un truc pas très important**, le rassura-t-il en esquissant un sourire.** Désolé.

**Kame le regarda encore un instant, les sourcils froncés, puis son visage s'éclaira.**

- Ok, c'est bon, désolé de t'avoir soupçonné**, s'excusa-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise de ne pas l'avoir cru.**

**Le cœur de Koki se serra. Il lui faisait confiance, et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était lui mentir. A cet instant, il se détesta. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus puisque le châtain refermait à nouveau son étreinte, se contentant cette fois-ci de le serrer contre lui et de profiter de sa présence.**

- Taguchi, ça va pas ? **demanda Nakamaru en voyant revenir son ami.**

- Tu fais une de ces têtes, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme**, s'amusa Ueda.**

**Mais le grand brun ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui se trouvait près d'eux, le regard dans le vague. Tatsuya agita sa main devant ses yeux mais n'obtint aucune réaction, ce qui lui fit un peu perdre son sourire.**

- J'ai vu un truc…**, commença-t-il.** Vous allez jamais me croire.

**Les deux autres échangèrent un regard inquiet, peu habitué à voir leur ami dans cet état.**

- Vas-y, dis nous tout**, l'encouragea Nakamaru en se mettant à son niveau.**

- Je les ai vu… s'embrasser**, réussit-il à sortir.**

- Qui ? **demanda Ueda.**

- Attends, attends…**, commença à comprendre Yuichi.** Tu les as vu ? T'es sûr de toi ?

- Ah bah ça oui, je suis sûr, c'était même plutôt chaud si vous voulez mon avis**, se réveilla-t-il un peu, rassuré de voir qu'on le croyait.**

- J'y crois pas, alors ils sont vraiment ensemble**, compris également Ueda.**

- Eh ? **s'étonna Taguchi.**

- Oui ça fait quelques temps qu'on avait des soupçons avec Ueda**, expliqua Nakamaru.**

- Eeh~ j'avais rien remarqué moi.

- Comment on fait quand ils vont revenir ?

- Le mieux serait de faire comme si on ne savait pas**, supposa Yuichi.**

- Euh les gars, pour ça il va y avoir un petit problème.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah je crois que Koki m'a vu.

- Tu crois ou t'es sûr ? **s'excita Tatsuya.**

- Bah j'en suis presque sûr, je l'ai vu regarder dans ma direction, et j'ai pas du être assez rapide pour partir.

- Merde, on fait quoi alors ?

**Ils en étaient là de leur réflexion quand ils virent revenir Koki. Il avait l'air assez pressé et regardait de temps en temps nerveusement derrière lui.**

- Les gars, pas un mot sinon je suis mort, et vous aussi**, lança-t-il rapidement alors qu'il arrivait à leur niveau.**

- Eh ?

- S'il vous plaît, faites comme si vous ne saviez rien parce que sinon ça va chauffer**, supplia-t-il.**

- Pourquoi ? Il risque de le prendre mal ? **demanda Nakamaru.**

- Il risque pas, il va le prendre mal**, confirma Koki.**

- Ok, mais faudra que tu nous expliques**, acquiesça Ueda.**

- Ouais ouais bien sûr. Désolé, vous devez être surpris et tout**, s'excusa-t-il, conscient de l'étrangeté de la situation.**

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, on en reparlera plus tard**, le rassura le plus vieux en voyant Kame revenir.**

**Ils essayèrent alors de reprendre une conversation normale pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille du châtain. Celui-ci sembla d'ailleurs rassuré de les voir discuter ainsi, mais plus les minutes passaient, plus il doutait. Il surprenait de temps en temps des regards assez étranges, à la fois curieux et interrogateurs. Même Koki le regardait parfois, et il n'aimait pas du tout l'expression d'embarras qu'il avait dans les yeux. Alors quand ils reçurent enfin l'autorisation de quitter le studio, il profita d'un moment où les autres étaient occupés à se préparer pour demander à Koki s'il pouvait aller chez lui ce soir. Le brun accepta, tout en sachant ce qui allait sûrement l'attendre. La soirée risquait d'être longue…**

- Koki, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? **demanda soudain Kazuya.**

**Ils étaient rentrés chez le brun directement après avoir quitté le studio. Kame avait préparé à manger pendant que celui-ci s'occupait de ses enfants. Ils venaient de finir tranquillement de dîner quand il avait posé la question que Koki redoutait d'entendre.**

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Tout à l'heure, les gars avaient l'air vraiment bizarre.

- Ah ? J'ai pas remarqué…

**Les sourcils froncés, Kazuya le regarda caresser son chien. Il lui cachait quelque chose, il le sentait.**

- Koki, tu ferais mieux de me le dire tout de suite, et tu le sais**, remarqua-t-il sèchement.**

**Le brun lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur son chien. Il le savait bien que plus tôt il lui dirait, moins il risquait de s'énerver, mais il avait vraiment peur de sa réaction. Après un moment de silence pendant lequel il sentit le regard noir du plus jeune sur lui, il se décida à relever la tête. Autant affronter l'orage tout de suite.**

- Et bien… tout à l'heure, quand on était dans les toilettes…

- Oh non, tu vas pas me dire que… que…

- Taguchi nous a vu**, finit le rappeur en détournant les yeux.**

- Putain j'y crois pas**, se lamenta Kazuya en se prenant le front avec la main.** Et ce… ce con il a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller le dire aux autres ! **s'énerva-t-il.**

- Kazu t'es méchant, il y est pour rien.

- Attends Koki, je suis pas sûr que tu comprennes bien la situation**, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sourde.**

**Ça y est, c'était mort pour une discussion calme, pensa le brun.**

- Ils sont au courant merde ! **s'exclama-t-il en se relevant, faisant nerveusement des allers-retours dans le salon.**

- C'est pas si grave que ça, c'est que les gars…**, tenta de le calmer Koki.**

- Mais que ce soit eux ou pas ça change rien ! Je voulais pas, c'était un truc entre nous ! Personne n'avait le droit de savoir ! **hurla-t-il en se retournant vers lui.**

- Sérieusement Kazu, je vois pas où es le problème…

- Le problème ? Le problème ? Mais c'est comme si… comme si on avait violé notre secret ! Notre histoire elle nous appartient plus maintenant !

- Tu exagères là, ça changeras pas ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre, c'est toujours notre histoire.

- Putain mais tu comprends rien, ça m'énerve ! Mais au fond tu sais le pire ? Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu m'as mentit !

- Je sais, je suis désolé, mais c'était pour te protéger, regarde dans quel état tu es maintenant.

- Oui bah tu vois, je l'aurais su tout de suite ça serait peut être mieux passé**, répondit-il en se calmant un peu.**

- Kazu s'il-te-plait… je sais que j'aurais pas du te mentir, et je me déteste pour ça, mais je savais pas vraiment quoi faire non plus. Je comprends que ça te choque, mais c'est que les gars. Je ne vais pas moins t'aimer, et j'espère que tu ne vas pas moins m'aimer juste à cause de ça. On continuera à se voir comme on l'a fait jusqu'à maintenant, on sera aussi heureux. Rien ne va changer.

**Un court silence se fit dans la pièce, puis Kazuya passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.**

- Tu comprends vraiment rien Koki, c'est fini, j'abandonne…**, dit-il tristement en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, décidé à partir.**

- Kazu attends !** tenta de le rattraper le plus vieux.**

**Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le retenir. Et puis au fond, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il soit seul quelque temps, qu'il repense à tout ça. Et il ne doutait pas qu'il lui pardonnerait, et qu'il finirait par accepter le fait que désormais, ils n'étaient plus les seuls à connaître leur secret. Restait à savoir combien de temps cela lui prendrait.**

**Après être sortit de l'appartement, Kazuya retourna rapidement à sa voiture, mais une fois à l'intérieur, il prit conscience de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il y avait peut être été un peu fort, mais il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait de lui avoir mentit, il en voulait à Junno de les avoir surpris. Mais par-dessus tout, il s'en voulait à lui. C'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient arrivés là. S'il avait su mieux résister, s'il n'avait pas craqué devant son homme, ils n'en seraient pas là. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il frappait rageusement sur le volant.**

**Le lendemain matin, ils avaient à nouveau une réunion tous ensemble à la Johnny's. Koki n'était pas vraiment d'humeur, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait y aller. Il avait peur de voir Kazuya, peur de voir qu'il lui en voulait toujours. Quand il entra dans la salle, les autres le saluèrent joyeusement, mais leurs sourires s'effacèrent lorsqu'ils virent son visage fermé.**

- Bah alors mon p'tit Koki, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **demanda gentiment Taguchi en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.**

- Il l'a découvert ? **demanda Nakamaru qui était toujours très perspicace.**

- Hmm.

- Ça va tu tiens le coup ? **s'inquiéta Ueda.**

- Bah j'ai connu mieux hein, mais bon ça va à peu près quand même.

- Comment il a réagit ?

- Il s'est énervé et il est partit.

- Allez courage, ça va s'arranger**, le consola le plus vieux.**

- Au fait, tu nous dois des petites explications non ? **se rappela Ueda.**

**Ils se mirent alors à poser toutes sortes de questions au brun, et furent étonnés d'apprendre que leur relation durait depuis si longtemps, puisqu'il leur raconta qu'elle avait débutée fin 2009. Mais le fait de parler de tout ça avec les autres avait finalement remonté le moral de Koki. Il se disait maintenant que peut être Kazuya viendrait s'excuser et que tout ceci ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Cependant, quand il le vit arriver, le regard noir et les sourcils froncés, et qu'il alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table sans même le regarder une seule fois, il sentit tout ses espoirs fondre comme neige au soleil.**

**Lorsque leur manager arriva finalement, et qu'il fut heurté dès la porte par cette atmosphère électrique, il soupira, ayant peur pour le déroulement de la réunion. Mais à sa grande surprise, celle-ci se passa plutôt bien, chacun étant suffisamment professionnel pour laisser de côté leurs problèmes. Cependant, avant de les libérer quelques heures plus tard, il les mit en garde.**

- Bon, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais vous avez intérêt à régler ça très rapidement. La tournée approche et ce n'est pas le moment de vous engueuler ou de ne plus vous parler. Vous avez besoin d'être unis, sinon ça ne marchera pas. Alors la prochaine fois je ne veux plus voir ça_, prévint-il en regardant tour à tour les deux groupes._

**N'ayant pas de réaction, il soupira et sortit de la pièce en pensant qu'il y avait bien longtemps que ce genre de situation ne s'était pas produite. Cependant, à peine retrouvé tout les cinq, Kazuya souffla à son tour puis se leva, attrapa rapidement ses quelques affaires et s'en alla, en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder dans leur direction. Face à cette réaction, Koki s'effondra sur la table, cachant sa tête entre ses bras croisés. Si Kazuya continuait d'agir ainsi, c'était mal barré pour qu'ils règlent tout ça, pensa-t-il.**

**Koki n'eut aucune nouvelle de lui le reste de la journée, ni le jour suivant d'ailleurs. Et il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas. Il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser, alors il avait décidé d'attendre. Mais malgré cette résolution, il lui manquait. Beaucoup. Le dimanche soir, il regarda son émission sportive afin de pouvoir au moins le voir, et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il le voyait sourire et même rire, mais il savait qu'il se forçait. Les autres se feraient peut être berner, mais pas lui. Il le connaissait trop bien. Il alluma son énième cigarette de la journée tandis que le générique de fin défilait. Il éteignit donc la télé, puis prit son téléphone portable pour s'assurer qu'il était bien éteint. Il n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour résister à l'envie de lui envoyer le petit texto qu'il lui adressait chaque dimanche soir pour le féliciter ou pour s'assurer qu'il était bien rentré. Il le balança ensuite sur le canapé puis se dirigea vers sa chambre en trainant les pieds. Ce soir encore, il dormirait seul.**

**Le lendemain, il passa la journée entière seul chez lui, avec pour unique réconfort ses petites bêtes. Plus le temps passait et plus il était morose. Il pensait constamment à Kazuya, à cause d'objets ou de situations qui lui remémoraient des souvenirs avec lui, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur que tout ceci ne soit plus que du passé. Il avait attendu toute la journée un appel, un texto, qui lui redonnerait espoir. Mais en vain. Alors quand son portable sonna en début de soirée, il se jeta dessus, mais il comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas lui.**

- Allo ? **décrocha-t-il tout de même d'une voix éteinte.**

- Yo Koki, ça te dis de venir boire un verre avec nous ?** lança une voix masculine enjouée.**

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Genji, une autre fois**, répondit le brun en espérant raccrocher rapidement, au cas où Kazuya appellerait.**

- Ça va pas ?

- Nan, pas trop...

- Raison de plus, viens, ça te changeras les idées ! Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu !

**Koki hésita un moment, et puis il se dit que si cela lui permettrait de ne plus penser à lui pendant quelques heures, c'était toujours ça de gagné. Il accepta donc et nota dans sa tête le lieu de rendez-vous avant de raccrocher. Il vérifia rapidement son écran avant de reposer son téléphone : pas d'appel en absence. Peut être se faisait-il des illusions, et qu'il n'appellerait jamais… Il soupira puis se leva de son canapé et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de se préparer. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, attrapa son portable, son portefeuille ainsi que ses clés et son casque puis partit en direction du bar.**

**Il repéra bien vite ses deux amis assis dans un coin et les rejoignit, s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise vide.**

- Salut les gars ça va ?** s'enquit-il tout de même, content de revoir ses vieux amis.**

- Ouais, tout va bien. Mais toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort.

- Peu importe. Et toi Shiro ? Les enfants ? **demanda le rappeur en s'allumant une cigarette.**

- Bah le dernier est malade, mais à part ça tout va bien. Ah et j'ai trouvé un truc qui pourrait t'intéresser pour ta moto.

- Ah, ok…

**A ce manque d'enthousiasme, les deux autres échangèrent un regard.**

- Koki, t'es sûr que tu veux pas en parler ? Je te sens pas…

- Nan, c'est compliqué, je vais pas vous embêter avec ça.

- Problème de cœur ? **demanda Genji en souriant.**

- Hein ? Non non, tu sais bien que…

- Arrête Koki, on sait très bien que tu es avec quelqu'un depuis deux ans**, le coupa Shiro.**

**Sous la surprise, le brun ne sut quoi répondre, il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, puis finalement décida de se taire. Il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de démentir.**

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien je vous dis, c'est compliqué**, répondit-il après avoir vidé une bonne moitié de son verre de bière qu'on venait de lui apporter.**

- Vous vous êtes engueulé ?

- Hmm.

- Et il est partit en claquant la porte et ne t'as pas rappelé depuis ?

- Hmm.

- Ça va s'arranger, t'inquiète pas. Ça fait deux ans que vous êtes ensemble, c'est pas une petite engueulade qui va tout casser**, relativisa Shiro.**

- Si tu le dis… Ah, mais pourquoi « il » ?** remarqua-t-il soudain.**

- Il, elle, peu importe**, répondit simplement Genji.**

- Hmm.

**Les deux amis échangèrent un regard en le voyant vider son verre et en recommander un autre. Depuis déjà pas mal de temps, ils avaient une idée de qui pouvait être cette personne mystérieuse dont leur ami ne parlait jamais, peut être auraient-ils la confirmation de leurs suppositions ce soir.**

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ? **demanda gentiment Shiro.**

- Quelqu'un a découvert… pour nous**, expliqua-t-il en s'attaquant à son nouveau verre.**

- Et il n'a pas apprécié ?

- Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

**L'alcool commençait déjà à agir et il ne remarqua pas cette deuxième allusion. Il enchaina ensuite les verres tandis que ses amis changeaient de sujet, voyant qu'il ne répondait plus. Mais au bout d'un moment, inquiets de le voir boire autant et enchainer cigarette sur cigarette, ils tentèrent de lui remonter le moral.**

- Tu sais Koki, tu devrais voir le bon côté des choses. Ça fait deux ans que vous êtes ensemble et c'est la première fois qu'une dispute comme ça se produit non, c'est pas rien. Ça veut dire qu'il t'aime et qu'il reviendra vers toi.

- Hmm**, répondit-il, affalé sur la table, retenant sa tête avec sa main.**

- Genji a raison, d'ailleurs avec ton caractère c'est bizarre que ça ne se soit pas déjà produit avant. Et puis lui aussi il a l'air de s'énerver facilement non ? Je suis sûr qu'il regrette déjà mais qu'il est trop fier pour venir s'excuser.

- Il est pas fier ! **s'excita Koki en élevant la voix.**

**Même bourré il n'acceptait pas qu'on dise du mal de Kazuya.**

- Ok t'énerve pas, je disais pas ça méchamment**, s'excusa prudemment Shiro, sachant parfaitement qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver quand il était dans cet état.**

- Vous croyez qu'il va revenir ? **demanda le brun plus calmement.**

- On en est persuadé.

- Et s'il le fait pas on ira lui botter les fesses.

Cette remarque fit sourire Koki.

- Vous savez même pas qui c'est**, s'amusa-t-il en n'ayant toujours pas remarqué qu'au contraire, ils avaient vraiment l'air de savoir de qui il s'agissait.**

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais moi je vais rentrer**, enchaina-t-il en essayant de se relever, tentative qui le ramena assez rudement sur sa chaise.** Eh bah, j'en tiens une bonne**, s'amusa-t-il en se relevant, cette fois-ci en s'appuyant sur la table pour se maintenir.**

- T'es en moto ? **demanda Genji en le voyant prendre son casque.**

- Ouais.

- T'es passé au garage avant ? **s'étonna Shiro.**

- Ah non, elle était sur mon parking, la flemme de la ramener…**, expliqua-t-il vaguement en cherchant ses clés.**

- Tu peux pas rentrer comme ça, tu vas avoir un accident, surtout que t'habite pas à côté**, s'inquiéta Genji.**

- T'inquiète ça va aller…**, bougonna-t-il, commençant à s'énerver contre sa poche qui ne voulais pas lui rendre son trousseau.**

- Ouais, c'est ça, et tu crois qu'elles réagiront comment tes fans quand elles apprendront que tu as eu un accident ?

- M'en fout…

**Il réussit enfin à sortir ses clés de son jean, mais les fit tomber immédiatement au sol. Cependant, une main fut plus rapide que lui pour les ramasser.**

- Et lui, tu crois qu'il fera quelle tête quand il te retrouvera à l'hôpital, ou pire, à la morgue ?

**Koki s'immobilisa soudain en regardant Genji qui venait de lui faire cette remarque. Il avait raison, valait mieux pas jouer au con.**

- Mais je peux pas laisser ma moto là…

- On est venu ensemble avec Shiro, je vais te la ramener moi ta bécane**, proposa son ami qui avait aussi le permis moto.**

- Ah, ok, désolé les gars j'ai pas assuré sur ce coup**, s'excusa-t-il piteusement.**

- T'inquiète va, tu as des circonstances atténuantes. Avant t'avais pas besoin de raisons particulières pour te retrouver dans cet état**, lui rappela le père de famille.**

- Ouais, j'étais con…**, murmura-t-il.**

- T'étais jeune et célibataire, c'est tout**, s'amusa son ami.** Bon on y va ?

**Les autres acquiescèrent et sortirent du bar après avoir réglé l'addition. Shiro ramena Koki chez lui en voiture tandis que Genji les suivit en moto jusqu'à ce qu'il bifurque pour se diriger vers le garage, ayant convenu avec son ami qu'il viendrait l'y rechercher.**

**Cependant, voyant qu'il avait du mal à marcher, Shiro éteignit le contact de sa voiture et sortit de manière à l'aider à monter jusque chez lui. Koki ne refusa pas son assistance et ils arrivèrent péniblement devant sa porte. Le brun réussit à l'ouvrir sans trop de difficulté, mais sitôt le seuil passé, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et se dirigea en vitesse vers la salle de bain. Son ami rigola un moment puis alla le rejoindre afin de le prévenir qu'il s'en allait. Koki lui fit un rapide signe de la main avant de se pencher à nouveau au-dessus des toilettes, régurgitant le trop plein d'alcool. Après plusieurs minutes, les nausées cessèrent et il se releva et s'essuya rapidement. Il traina ensuite des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre en jetant un regard rapide à ses bébés, qui dormaient déjà pour la plupart. Il s'affala ensuite sur son lit et s'endormit sans même avoir eu le temps de s'installer plus confortablement.**

**Un mal de crâne horrible lui vrilla les tempes dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille et il s'en voulut d'avoir cédé à la tentation de boire pour oublier. Heureusement qu'il ne travaillait pas ce matin. Il se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour prendre un cachet et atténuer la douleur, quand un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Il vérifia une deuxième fois avant de soupirer. Il était déjà 11h. Dans à peine deux heures il devrait partir pour se rendre au studio et enregistrer l'émission radio avec Taguchi. Il força alors la dose et prit deux cachets au lieu d'un, espérant ainsi accélérer le processus. Il alla ensuite prendre une douche rapide avant de revenir dans le salon pour enfin s'occuper de ses enfants.**

**Arrivé au studio, il essaya de faire de son mieux afin de ne pas inquiéter son ami en répondant qu'il allait bien, mais il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Il finit pas lui avouer qu'il était sortit la veille, toutefois Junnosuke ne fit pas de remarque, sachant que ce n'était pas la solution. Il tenta donc de lui remonter le moral tout au long de l'enregistrement et pendant les pauses, et s'estimait fier de lui quand il arrivait à lui arracher un sourire. Mais après avoir finit et éteint les micros, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque quand il le vit allumer une nouvelle cigarette à peine la dernière taffe de l'autre aspirée et le mégot écrasé dans le cendrier.**

- Tu fumes pas un peu trop ces derniers temps ?

- T'inquiète ça va passer.

- N'empêche que tu devrais diminuer…

- Ça va passer je te dis ! **s'impatienta-t-il.**

- Ok, ok. Tu veux aller manger quelque chose après ?** proposa le grand brun pour changer de sujet.**

- Merci mais j'ai pas faim, je vais rentrer**, s'excusa Koki en se levant.**

**Il sortit du petit studio suivit par son ami et rassembla rapidement ses affaires. Il s'apprêtait à partir après l'avoir salué quand il l'arrêta.**

- Koki ! Si tu as besoin de parler, ou juste d'une présence, appelle-moi**, lança Taguchi un grand sourire aux lèvres.**

**Ému, le brun fit demi-tour et le serra rapidement dans ses bras.**

- Tu seras le premier que j'appellerais. Merci d'être toi**, dit-il en souriant.**

**Il se retourna ensuite et passa la porte, sans voir la petite larme de joie qui s'était glissée dans l'œil de son ami.**

**Une semaine avait passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il appréhendait ce moment où son regard croiserait le sien. Il voulait tout arranger et s'excuser, mais il avait peur. Quand il arriva ce matin-là, et qu'il le vit assis en face de lui sur le bord du canapé, les coudes posés sur les genoux, la tête baissée et une cigarette oubliée se consumant entre ses doigts, il se figea avant de passer la porte. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il n'aurait jamais du laisser trainer les choses comme ça. Si seulement il avait eu un peu plus de courage… Devant lui, Koki venait de relever légèrement la tête, et il put le détailler tranquillement. Il le trouva vraiment pâle, et les cernes sous ses yeux lui apprirent qu'il ne devait pas beaucoup dormir. Il avait aussi l'impression qu'il avait perdu du poids et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Tout ça à cause de sa stupidité… Il resta de longues minutes sans pouvoir détacher son regard de son visage, oubliant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et son cœur se tordit soudain de douleur et de remord quand il vit une larme dévaler la joue de celui qu'il aimait, bientôt suivit par une autre, et une autre encore. Il s'était promis que jamais, jamais il ne pleurerait à cause de lui, et pourtant c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il n'hésita alors pas plus et s'apprêta à avancer vers lui. Cependant, son geste, aussi infime soit il, avait attiré son attention. Il s'était penché pour écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur la petite table devant lui, mais s'était soudain arrêté en plein mouvement, levant lentement son regard vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin et ne se lâchèrent plus. Pendant de longues secondes, ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, puis Koki détourna le regard en finissant son geste et se réinstalla comme avant après avoir essuyé rapidement les gouttes salées. Kazuya prit alors son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers lui. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé, et posa une main tremblante sur les siennes. Il hésita encore quelques secondes, puis prit la parole d'une voix faible.**

- Pardonne moi Koki, je suis vraiment désolé…

**Le brun tourna le regard vers lui, et leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. Kazuya fut rassuré de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment hostiles.**

- J'aurais jamais du réagir comme ça, j'aurais jamais du dire ce que j'ai dit. J'ai été con et je m'en veux à un point… Je veux pas te perdre Koki, j'ai besoin de toi**, termina-t-il sur un ton presque suppliant.**

**Il ne voulait pas craquer, mais là c'était plus fort que lui, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.**

- Je t'aime tu sais…**, murmura-t-il en étouffant un sanglot.**

**Le brun sourit à cet aveu, puis passa une main sur sa joue en une douce caresse.**

- Je voulais t'appeler, j'ai essayé mais… mais j'avais peur que tu me rejettes, j'avais peur d'avoir tout foutu en l'air**, avoua-t-il en laissant quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.**

**Mais Koki l'empêcha de parler plus en plaçant un doigt devant ses lèvres.**

- Arrête Kazu, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je ne t'en veux plus. Moi aussi je m'excuse de t'avoir mentit, je sais que je n'aurais jamais du…

- Tu n'a rien à te reprocher, je ne t'en a jamais vraiment voulu pour ça, parce que je sais que tu l'as fait pour moi. Tout est de ma faute et …

- Shht. Je ne veux plus rien entendre d'accord ? Oublions tout ça, tu veux bien ?

**Le châtain acquiesça de la tête en laissant échapper un sourire heureux, et son cœur ronronna dans sa poitrine quand son homme déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dieu que ça lui avait manqué. Il passa alors sa main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le contact, ne voulant pas que ce moment s'arrête. Koki passa également une main dans son dos, cherchant à le rapprocher de lui. Le plus jeune délaissa alors brièvement ses lèvres de manière à s'installer plus confortablement. Il s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, collant son torse au sien et s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche. Le rappeur commençait à descendre ses mains vers ses reins quand une voix les interrompit brusquement.**

- Bon, c'est pas qu'on n'est pas content pour vous hein, mais vous allez peut être vous arrêter là quand même !

**Kazuya sursauta tandis que Koki jura intérieurement. Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient là. Le châtain tourna la tête vers la voix, et vit avec horreur que leurs trois amis étaient assis autour de la table et les regardaient avec un sourire à la fois moqueur et embarrassé. Il essaya de se relever mais le brun le retint fermement contre lui.**

- Si ça vous gêne vous n'avez qu'à pas regarder. » remarqua-t-il, narquois. « Et puis c'est quoi l'intérêt que vous soyez au courant si on ne peut même pas s'embrasser de temps en temps ?

- Allez les gars, on leur donne cinq minutes**, proposa Taguchi, content de revoir un sourire sincère sur le visage de son ami.**

- Ok, cinq minutes, pas une de plus**, menaça Ueda en leur lançant un regard noir pour la forme.** Et pas de cochonneries !

- Promis ! **répondit Koki, ravi, avant de se retourner vers Kazuya qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot, trop embarrassé par la situation.** Détends-toi mon chaton**, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.**

**Le châtain jeta un nouveau regard aux autres et, voyant qu'ils ne s'occupaient plus d'eux, se décontracta un peu. Il se laissa à nouveau embrasser par son homme et bientôt toute gêne disparut et il se lança lui aussi à l'assaut de sa langue. Au fond, c'était vrai que cela ne faisait pas vraiment de différence. Tant que ce n'était qu'eux.**

- A… Attends…

- Quoi ?

- Je trouve pas mes clés…

**Kazuya s'éloigna de Koki, lui permettant de les sortir tranquillement de sa poche et d'ouvrir. Mais aussitôt ceci fait, il combla à nouveau la distance et repris le baiser enflammé qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger quelques secondes auparavant. D'un coup de pied, le brun referma la porte et glissa à tâtons la clé dans la serrure pour fermer. Une seconde hors de sa bouche était une seconde de trop. Sitôt les répétitions terminées, ils s'étaient dépêchés de partir vers l'appartement de Koki. A peine entrés dans le hall du bâtiment, le châtain s'était emparé de ses lèvres, impatient, et n'avait pas brisé le contact depuis. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures comme ils purent, puis s'aidèrent mutuellement à se débarrasser de leur manteau. Ils avancèrent péniblement dans le salon et arrivés au milieu, ils prirent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle, leur front collés l'un à l'autre. Koki en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil vers ses enfants.**

- Koki !** le réprimanda le plus jeune.**

- Quoi ? Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien, se justifia-t-il.

- T'avise pas de me laisser tomber pour eux, parce que j'attendrais pas !

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai trop envie de toi pour ça**, répondit-il en déposant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.**

**Il passa ses mains sous ses vêtements afin de caresser sans obstacle la peau douce de son dos. Satisfait de sa réponse, le châtain entoura son cou de ses bras et remonta une jambe contre sa hanche. Koki comprit le message et descendit ses mains sous ses fesses pour le soulever. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers la chambre qui n'était désormais plus très loin, le plus vieux refermant la porte d'un coup de talon pour ne pas être dérangés par ses chiens. Il déposa son amour sur le bord du lit, lui retirant fébrilement son sweat et son tee-shirt d'un même mouvement avant de l'allonger sur la couette. A son tour, Kazuya enleva le pull et le débardeur de son amant, puis commença à déboutonner la ceinture qui retenait son jean. Il tira ensuite sur la toile bleue jusqu'à ses genoux puis s'aida de ses jambes pour lui enlever complètement. Il remonta un moment ses mains sur son dos, puis l'une d'entre elle vint caresser ses cheveux alors que son homme lui dévorait le creux du cou et qu'un gémissement de pure extase s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Empressé, ses mains redescendirent rapidement et se glissèrent sous le boxer, caressant la peau douce de ses fesses tatouées. Le sous-vêtement ne tarda pas à rejoindre le pantalon au sol et Kazuya remonta ses mains sur les larges épaules du brun. Il fit pression sur celles-ci et s'aida d'un mouvement du bassin pour renverser les rôles. Il passa une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, puis s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Le plus vieux entreprit alors de le débarrasser des quelques vêtements qui lui restaient, et ceux-ci se retrouvèrent bientôt délaissés par-dessus les siens. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Kazuya retira en douceur sa langue de sa bouche et se redressa. Il s'assit sur ses hanches, le dominant de sa hauteur, et Koki put détailler un moment son torse à la peau si pâle qu'elle en était un appel à la luxure. Il remonta lentement ses yeux vers son visage et il put voir qu'il le regardait, un sourire sur ses lèvres rougies par le baiser. Il le lui rendit et continua à contempler son visage tandis que les yeux du châtain partirent se balader sur son corps soumis. Son hâle naturel s'était amplifié depuis son récent séjour en Amérique du Sud pour le travail, et Kazuya aimait voir le contraste entre sa peau et la sienne. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur le torse de son homme, redessinant de ses doigts le contour de ses muscles, faisant frissonner le corps alanguit sous lui. Désirant lui aussi toucher sa peau, Koki encadra ses hanches parfaites de ses mains et se redressa, collant leurs deux torses brûlants l'un contre l'autre. Ses mains partirent ensuite à la redécouverte de son dos, et ses lèvres prirent à nouveau possession des siennes. Les mains de Kazuya se perdirent dans ses cheveux, faisant pression sur sa tête afin d'accentuer encore plus le contact. Le baiser se fit rapidement fougueux et passionné, et ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants, essoufflés. Koki en profita pour inverser à nouveau les rôles et allongea son amour sous lui, puis de sa bouche, il couvrit son cou de dizaines de baisers papillons. Le châtain gémit sous ses délicates attentions, mais grogna de frustration quand son homme arrêta ses gestes.**

- Tu veux qu'on le fasse comment ce soir ? **demanda celui-ci en le regardant.**

**Kazuya sourit malicieusement avant de répondre.**

- A toi l'honneur. Pour me faire pardonner je t'offre mon corps. Fais de moi ce que tu veux.

- Ce que je veux hein ? **répéta Koki en passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres.**

- Ah, mais il y a une condition quand même.

- Laquelle ? **demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.**

- Interdit de me faire mourir de plaisir.

- T'inquiète pas, tu seras encore vivant quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. Enfin tout juste…**, murmura-t-il avant de fondre à nouveau sur sa bouche.**

**Encore une fois, leurs langues se mêlèrent et s'affrontèrent puis, l'entendant gémir, Koki délaissa sa bouche et partit à l'assaut de son torse, embrassant et léchant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, s'attardant un moment sur ses tétons qu'il s'amusa à faire rougir, puis continua, toujours plus bas. Oui, ce soir il lui ferait crier son nom plus d'une fois. Cette longue semaine sans contacts, qu'ils soient physiques ou non, lui avait confirmé une chose. Il était dépendant de lui. De son corps, de son odeur, de ses gémissements, de ses râles de plaisir. De toutes ces choses qu'il n'accordait qu'à lui. Dans un souffle de bonheur, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur la peau si fine de cette partie de son corps…**

**Au seuil d'un autre monde, Kazuya tentait difficilement de respirer. Il n'était plus qu'un amas de sensations, perdu dans le plaisir sans fin que lui offrait son homme. Mais quand toute la tension accumulée se libéra enfin, faisant trembler violement son corps, il put reprendre son souffle, petit à petit. Le visage souriant de Koki réapparut dans son champ de vision encore légèrement troublé par son plaisir. Il réussit à esquisser un sourire puis l'attira contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.**

- Tu sais que je t'aime…**, souffla-t-il contre sa peau chaude.**

- Hm, je sais… mais j'en ai pas fini avec toi**, s'amusa-t-il.**

- J'espère bien…

- Insatiable ?

- Hmm**, acquiesça-t-il simplement avant de quémander un doux baiser.**

**Il s'en voulait et s'en voudrait sûrement pendant encore longtemps. Sa réaction avait été vraiment stupide et disproportionnée. Car il voyait bien aujourd'hui que rien n'avait changé, et que rien ne changerais. Et quand bien même le monde entier découvrait leur secret, il savait désormais que cela n'affecterait pas sa vie. Tant qu'il serait là pour lui, tant qu'il pourrait le serrer dans ses bras, respirer son odeur ou entendre son rire, tout irait bien. Il était la seule chose dont il avait besoin pour vivre. Tout le reste n'était que détails. D'un geste tendre, il prit sa main dans la sienne et referma ses lèvres sur ses doigts. Ils avaient encore toute la nuit pour se retrouver.**

**Une semaine avait passé depuis ce jour-là. Le concert était dans trois jours et ils venaient d'avoir leur dernière réunion. Leur manager leur avait demandé de se reposer physiquement jusqu'à la dernière répétition qui aurait lieu à Niigata, sur les lieux de leur premier concert. Il les avait également encouragés à entraîner leur voix, sans toutefois trop forcer. Une extinction de voix aurait été mal venue. Et avant de les laisser partir, il leur avait conseillé de préserver cette bonne entente qu'ils semblaient avoir retrouvée.**

**De retour dans les vestiaires, Taguchi proposa aux autres une soirée chez lui. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il y réfléchissait et il espérait bien que ses amis allaient accepter. Ils furent tout d'abord surpris, mais quand Kazuya remarqua qu'il était rare qu'ils se retrouvent comme ça chez l'un d'entre eux, ils acceptèrent tous l'un après l'autre, soudain excités. Ils se séparèrent donc avec la promesse de se retrouver chez le grand brun à peine quelques heures plus tard.**

- Tiens tu peux prendre ça aussi ? **demanda Junnosuke à Kazuya qui était venu l'aider en cuisine.**

**Celui-ci acquiesça et sortit quelques instants après lui avec cinq cannettes de bières dans les mains. Il marqua une pause derrière la porte, regardant en souriant ses quatre amis assis sur le canapé, qui s'amusaient du fait que Taguchi n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons boutons sur la télécommande. Il avait loué un karaoke assez sophistiqué et avait du mal à le faire fonctionner correctement. Kazuya repensa à ces derniers jours. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre entre lui et Koki, même s'il s'en voulait encore un peu de sa réaction. D'autant plus qu'il avait bien été obligé d'admettre que rien n'avait changé entre eux depuis qu'ils étaient au courant. C'était peut être même mieux puisqu'ils n'étaient plus obligés de se cacher quand ils n'étaient que tout les cinq. Ils n'en abusaient pas trop quand même, ne voulant pas mettre leurs amis mal à l'aise, mais ils s'autorisaient parfois un rapide baiser, ou un petit câlin. Bien sûr dans ces moments-là ils se faisaient en général charrier, mais ce n'était pas bien méchant.**

- Kazu ? Tu viens ? **appela Koki qui s'était retourné et avait vu son amour pensif.**

**Le châtain lui sourit puis s'avança dans le salon. Il déposa les bouteilles sur la petite table puis se planta devant eux et les regarda tour à tour, une expression contrariée sur le visage.**

- Et je me mets où moi ? **demanda-t-il.**

**En effet, ils s'étaient tous serrés afin de pouvoir tenir dans le canapé unique que possédait Taguchi, et il ne restait aucune place. Mais personne n'eut le temps de répondre que le rappeur lui attrapait la main afin de l'attirer vers lui. Kazuya se laissa faire et quand son homme exerça une pression sur sa hanche pour le faire se retourner, il comprit où il voulait en venir. Il s'installa alors confortablement sur ses genoux, appuyant son dos contre son torse et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il laissa même échapper un petit soupir quand il déposa un baiser furtif sous son oreille gauche.**

- Bon quand vous aurez fini on pourra peut être commencer**, bougonna Ueda, cependant pas très convaincant puisqu'un grand sourire illuminait son visage.**

**Il semblait particulièrement de bonne humeur ce soir-là, et il sauta sur le micro pour chanter la première chanson. La soirée passa rapidement, chacun se relayant pour chanter ses chansons préférées. Les deux tourtereaux s'étaient même autorisé un duo sur lequel ils s'étaient bien marrés, faisant rire aux éclats les trois autres devant leurs pitreries. Ils se quittèrent finalement tard dans la nuit, heureux et leur complicité encore une peu plus renforcée. Dans des moments comme ceux-là, le nom qu'ils avaient choisit pour leur album et la tournée prenait tout son sens.**

**Ils entendaient les appels et les cris des fans jusque dans les coulisses. L'excitation et l'impatience étaient à leur comble. Le grand soir était arrivé. Ils se rassemblèrent tous et formèrent un cercle, superposant leurs mains en signe d'union. Ce soir ils donneraient tout. Tout ce qu'ils avaient accumulé ces deux dernières années sans avoir eu l'occasion de les partager avec leurs fans. Kazuya prononça quelques mots, puis ils lancèrent tous un cri de guerre, brisant le cercle. La musique s'élevait déjà. En ligne derrière la scène, ils attendaient le signal. Le châtain échangea un regard comblé avec Koki. Avec un seul sourire, ils pouvaient se dire tant de choses. Mais ils durent bientôt briser le contact, le moment étant venu. Les membres se concentrèrent, le regard fixe devant eux. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils entrèrent sur scène sous les hurlements des fans. Le grand spectacle commençait enfin…**

_Fin_


End file.
